A user may install a home monitoring system that includes one or more security video cameras. The video cameras may be used to monitor the user's home. For example, a security video camera may detect motion and make a video recording of an area in response to the detected motion. The user may be able to play back recorded videos by accessing the security video camera at the user's home. However, configuring a security video camera may be complicated or inconvenient.